


the taste of you

by MissLii



Series: 2015 1D Kink Meme [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d kink meme, Barebacking, Cis Female Liam, Come play, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Girl Direction, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex, girl liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam’s been thinking about it for a while. <em>It</em> being her sitting on Zayn’s face, using his tongue to get herself off. </p><p>She’s not said anything, though. Just thinking about uttering those words out loud makes her blush, and her stomach warm and squirmy. Like now, when they’re in bed together, lazily making out, Zayn’s tongue licking into her mouth as she lets out breathy little noises. </p><p>She’s not sure why she first thought of it, but now when it’s in her head, she can’t stop thinking about it. Inching a bit closer to Zayn, she presses her crotch against Zayn’s thigh, trying to find some sort of relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the taste of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for [this](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html?thread=194218#t194218/) prompt on 1D Kink Meme  
> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be.

Liam’s been thinking about it for a while. _It_ being her sitting on Zayn’s face, using his tongue to get herself off.

 

She’s not said anything, though. Just thinking about uttering those words out loud makes her blush, and her stomach warm and squirmy. Like now, when they’re in bed together, lazily making out, Zayn’s tongue licking into her mouth as she lets out breathy little noises.

 

She’s not sure why she first thought of it, but now when it’s in her head, she can’t stop thinking about it. Inching a bit closer to Zayn, she presses her crotch against Zayn’s thigh, trying to find some sort of relief.

 

Zayn’s hand pushes up underneath her tank top, splaying wide on the dip of her lower back. “What are you thinking about, babe?” he asks, trailing down her spine until his fingers rest against the top of the tiny swell of her bum.

 

“Nothing,” Liam mumbles, hiding her face against Zayn’s chest. She can’t stop moving, though, riding her cunt against Zayn’s leg in small circles. It’s a bit rough; the lace of her knickers sending shivers up her spine when it drags against her.

 

“It’s not nothing, Li,” Zayn murmurs, tilting Liam’s head up until she’s looking at him. His eyes are dark, and he’s staring intently at her face, taking in her flushed skin and plush, spit-slick bottom lip. “I _know_ you.” Zayn pushes away a curl that has fallen out of her loose bun, fingers soothing and soft on her skin. ”You’ve been making that face, you know. Like you want something that you don’t think you’re allowed.”

 

It’s not that she thinks she’s not allowed, but it’s not something she’s ever done. It’s something that feels a bit too dirty, maybe. Before Zayn, she’s had sex, sure, but it wasn’t the same; he always cares about what she wants, how she likes it. This feels like it’s for her only, even when Zayn does like to eat her out, likes to bring her off again and again, having her shaking underneath him.

 

Liam opens her mouth, tries to make herself say it. She can’t, only blushes harder and shakes her head.

 

Zayn grins, giving her cheek a soft peck. “You’re lovely when you blush like that, babe,” he teases, moving his hand down until it rests on her bum, pulling her harder against him. “Makes me want to eat you up, babe.”

 

Liam tries to suppress the whine welling up in her throat, but it’s impossible, and she squeezes her eyes shut. Unable to look at Zayn, since she’s sure she’s utterly transparent. And her her brain is filled with images of how it would be, Zayn’s tongue burrowed deep in her her.

 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Zayn says softly, “but I would love to know what puts that look on your face.”

 

“It’s so _weird_ ,” Liam mumbles, breaking off into a moan when Zayn’s hand skims down her arse, fingertips coming to rest on her hot cunt.

 

Sliding her leg over Zayn’s, she opens herself up, lets him press his fingers harder against her; it’s too little and too much at the same time, the layers of fabric between them keeping Zayn from pushing into her for real. But he easily could have, she’s so embarrassingly wet already, and he’s barely touched her.

 

“If it makes you this hot, I’d do whatever for you,” Zayn promises, his voice rough.

 

Liam does know that. She was scared of letting Zayn in a first, with his tattoos and leather jacket, but he’s as in love with her as she’s in him. “It’s not that,” she says, giggling softly when Zayn rolls them over so he can lie in between her thighs, pressing himself against her with slow, grinding rolls.

 

“What is it then?” Zayn’s distracted, his hard cock pushing against her in a way that makes her rock her hips up, quickly finding a nice rhythm.

 

If she really wanted to she probably could make him forget about it -- at least for now -- but she sort of doesn’t want to. “I want to ride you.” She smiles shyly, hiking one leg around his back to pull him even closer, rub him against her where she really needs it.

 

Zayn looks confused for a moment, and it would have been funny. If she weren’t so bloody nervous. “You did that last night. It was ace, babe. Would never forget about that, not when you look so fucking hot on top of me. So, I've no idea what you're talking about."

 

Liam shivers, the heat in Zayn’s eyes making her skin feel tingly. Even where he doesn’t touch her. Not yet. “Not like that. You know,” she trails off, hoping that Zayn maybe will understand even if she doesn’t say it.

 

Zayn laughs, bending down to kiss her neck. He stays there for a moment, works a love bite into her skin, perfect on top of the birthmark she’s got there.

 

Liam will never stop being mocked at work by Louis and Niall, not when Zayn continues to leave pinkish suck and bite marks all over her skin. She loves it, though. Loves the roughness on Zayn’s teeth combined with the softness of his tongue, soothing the sting until it feels like she’s about to melt into the bed.

 

“You’re not making any sense, Li,” Zayn mumbles against her skin, one hand pushing up underneath her tank top to cup her one of her breasts, pinching the nipple lightly between his fingertips.

 

Moaning loudly, Liam jolts into Zayn’s hand. “Fuck. Zayn,” she begs, needing him to get her off. She’s so close already, the weight of Zayn pushing her down into the bed only making her feel dizzy instead of heavied down.

 

“Tell me what you want,” Zayn teases, skimming his fingertips over the sensitive skin underneath her tits, pushing up over them repeatedly but never grazing her nipples again.

 

“I want to sit on your face,” Liam blurts out, worried for a short moment when Zayn’s hand goes slack on her skin, his slow tease forgotten about. Then she sees how dark his eyes are, feels how his cock jerks against her, nestled close to her cunt, and she relaxes into the sheets of the bed again.

 

When he presses her down into the bed and fucks his tongue into her mouth, groaning loudly, she knows that he wants it, too. That she, finally, will get what she’s fantasized about.

 

She would have asked if she knew Zayn would react like this, rougher with her than she’s used to.

 

Their lips make a wet _pop_ when Zayn pulls away, Zayn’s teeth digging into her bottom lip before letting it go. Liam tries to get him back down, wants him to kiss her again, but Zayn tuts her and starts to pull her tank top up over her head.

 

“Why are you wearing clothes?” he grumbles when it gets stuck under her arms, and he has to sit up and drag her with him.

 

“Would be pretty weird not to,” she giggles, lifting her arms to help getting her naked. The faster the better. “Since I just came from work.”

 

It takes some maneuvering, but soon she’s naked, sitting on her knees as she watches Zayn lie down on the bed. Still fully dressed. Seemingly as needy as Liam feels, and too caught up in her that he’s forgotten about himself.

 

“Want you _naked_ ,” she says boldly, like she would never have done before Zayn. Then it was just quick fumbles in the dark  with boys she didn’t care all that much for. Now she wants to see his skin as much as she wants to feel it.

 

“Get me naked then,” Zayn says teasingly, trailing a hand up her thigh until his fingertips rest close to her folds. Almost but not quite touching.

 

Liam huffs, tempted to let Zayn be, just climb up on him and forget about his cock straining against the tight fit of his jeans. Instead, she makes a quick work of dragging them down his legs, giggling when his cock bobs free, tip shiny with precome already.

 

Wanting to give back a little bit, Zayn having teased her without mercy, she bends down and blows hotly over the head of his cock, giving it a kittenish lick.

 

“Want you up here,” Zayn mumbles, ignoring his own hard-on as he watches her shuffle up the bed. “Want to taste you, love.”

 

Liam’s legs are shaking, _all_ of her is really, when she climbs on top of him. Her thighs are bracketing Zayn’s head, but she’s a bit scared to take the last step, holding herself stiff, still above him.

 

“Come on, babe,” Zayn murmurs, reaching up to grip her hips. “Come on then.”

 

Letting out a worried noise, she lowers herself until she can feel Zayn’s hot breath against her cunt. “Oh gosh,” she murmurs, feeling unsteady and out of breath already. She shudders and moans when he drags his tongue over her, slipping easily between her folds.

 

It’s lovely, the slow, teasing flicks of his tongue on her, but she’s a bit afraid to move. Afraid to push down too hard on him, but when his tongue taps the underside of her clit, her hips jerk, and she flails a bit before she regains her footing.

 

Zayn points his tongue, circling her hole until she can’t help herself, fucking herself down on it. She’s so wet, his tongue in her making dirty, slurping noises as he drives it into her. Zayn’s nails dig into the softness of her hips as she moans.

 

Panting loudly, she rubs two fingers over her clit. It makes her thighs squeeze harder around Zayn’s head, and he groans, licking at her with more frenzy.

 

He’s moaning against her skin, noises muffled by how close he’s to her, but it’s easy for her to tell that he’s close, too.

 

“Can I?” she asks, even when Zayn can’t answer. Or know what she wants. Then when he doesn’t protest, she moves around, arching her back so she can grind against his tongue.

 

Zayn catches on quick, flattening his tongue so she can rub her open, wet cunt against it. She shiver every time the tip drags against her clit, continuing up until it catches on her hole, almost slipping in with how wet she is from saliva and her own slick.

 

“Fuck,” she groans, hands coming up to grip her tits as she’s starting to come, body locking in a tight bow as her hips stutters down into Zayn’s mouth. Waves of pleasure rolls through her, belly hot as she trembles her way through it.

 

Pausing, she tries to catch her breath and giggles when Zayn licks at her again, waiting a second for her to object before he does it again.

 

She’s come once, but it doesn’t feel enough. There’s still a buzz under her skin, telling her to keep grinding down on Zayn, his tongue rough against her, every inch of her sensitive and tingling still.

 

Her second orgasm comes quick, and she almost falls forward from the force of it. It’s first when she’s starting to breath normally again, she realises that her hands are holding onto Zayn’s hair, making a real mess of it.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” she mumbles as she moves off Zayn. Her limbs won’t quite do what she tells them to, all soft and loose.

 

“Bloody hell,” Zayn answers, sounding dazed. His chin is shiny with slick, his mouth swollen and pink, and Liam blushes, but her stomach feels hot looking at him. He’s a mess, all of him is, and it’s all because of her.

 

“What do you want?” Liam trails her hand down his stomach until she can wrap her hand around his cock, neglected on his stomach for a long time.

 

She knows he didn’t touch himself once. She’s got the finger shaped marks on her hips as proof of that.

 

"Want to fuck you," Zayn tells her, waiting for her to nod before he adds, "Put my mouth on you again."

 

Zayn rolls them over, Liam flopping down on the bed with a laugh, both of them uncoordinated and sloppy. But she stops just as fast when Zayn sits up on his knees between her spread thighs, lifting her legs up over his elbows.

 

"Zayn," she moans, when he just stares at her, eyes hungry as he takes in her disheveled state.

 

“I’m gonna take care of you,” Zayn promises, crowding closer to her. It pushes her legs further apart, gives him more space to slide his cock against her skin, the tip of his cock snubbing her clit as he ruts against her.

 

Almost trembling, she mumbles, “In me.” She tips her head back on the pillow, her breasts heaving as she takes a huge gulp of air. “Get _in_ me, please.”

 

“So fucking close,” Zayn tells her as he starts to push into her, his cock spreading her in a familiar way. “You were so hot, babe.” Then he stops talking, moving her legs until he’s got them over his shoulders, holding her up as he starts to fuck into her.

 

“Oh god.” Liam clutches her eyes shut, letting out small, wet moans every time Zayn thrusts into her, rocking her body with the rough pace.

 

“I’m going to get hard in class thinking about you like that,” he breaks off to groan, pausing deep in her when she squeezes hard around him, his words pushing her closer and closer. “Always taste so good, Li. Could spend all day in between you legs, licking you out.”

 

Liam groans, pulling at Zayn’s hair to get him to move again. Zayn’s pushing her harder into the bed, folding her up as he fucks into her, hitting that sweet spot inside of her more often than not. She never wants it to end, but they are both close.

 

“Fuck,” groans Zayn, after a couple of more thrusts, his cock twitching wetly in her as he starts to come.

 

She lies there, waiting for him to move off her, gives him a couple of minutes to come back down from his orgasm. She can’t stop thinking about what Zayn said before, about putting his mouth on her again. Not sure he wants that now, though, with his come already starting to drip out, Zayn’s cock softening in her.

 

Sighing happily, Zayn pulls out of her, smacking a kiss on her lips before he carefully puts her legs down on the bed. “Think you can come again?” Zayn asks her, sliding his hand up the inside of her thigh.

 

Liam nods quickly. If Zayn doesn’t want to eat her out again, she gladly ride his thigh or his fingers. Anything.

 

“Good,” Zayn murmurs, shuffling down the bed until he can lie on his stomach in between her legs. The first lick still takes her by surprise; she’s too distracted by the way Zayn is looking at her, admiring her openly.

 

Suddenly, Liam’s happier than ever about them being so far into their relationship that they can skip the condoms, and that she’s on the pill. She feels dirty in the best way, Zayn licking sloppily at her as he laps up the come that wets her folds.

 

When Zayn’s tongue drags against her hole, she opens her legs wider, allowing him to push into her; never going deep, only teasing as he licks her clean. With a thumb circling her clit, she comes, legs spasming around Zayn’s head as her hips push up into his mouth.

 

“Oh God,” Liam slurs, batting at Zayn’s head when he stays where he is. She wants to kiss him. Needs to kiss him. “Come up here.”

 

Cuddling up next to her, Zayn kisses her deeply. She giggles when she realises that she can taste herself on his tongue, hidden underneath the taste of his own come.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/115494469144/the-taste-of-you-misslii-one-direction-band)   
> 


End file.
